


Lesson 1: Fearing Consequences

by SirGhirahim



Series: Our Lessons [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teaching, small threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar and Lagertha have to teach Athelstan how to be a good slave. A short sequence of small stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson 1: Fearing Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

The day Ragnar had returned from the country called England he had taken possession of an English priest as a slave. He had never owned a slave before but knew how to make use of one. The priest, Athelstan, seemed compliant enough but it didn't look like he was used to manual labour. That would soon change. Ragnar had put a rope around Athelstan's neck and was leading him to his home and like a dog on a leash Athelstan followed obediently. Ragnar was glad Athelstan didn't put up any sort of fight, he didn't want to hurt him.

Back at home Ragnar was welcomed back by his family. The children were curious about the foreigner he had brought home. His wife was a bit sceptical about picking a thin, timid boy as a slave over gold or silver but she could make use out of him, if he lasted.

Ragnar took Athelstan into a room and tied the end of the rope to the bed post, so he wouldn't run away, although Ragnar suspected he wouldn't "Get some rest priest. We have work to do tomorrow" he said and left. He celebrated his victorious return with his wife with very rough and loud sex.

"Why pick that priest?" Lagertha asked.

"He spoke are language, he is smart, that is useful to me" Ragnar replied.

"He is too thin and timid. What good will he be as a slave?" She asked.

"A few good meals will do his body wonders and his timid nature means he will be obedient. I killed his friends, burned his home, took away from his home land and made him as a slave. Not once did he fight back" Ragnar explained.

"He could still run" Lagertha pointed out.

"Where to? He does not know these lands" Ragnar said.

"What if he tries to fight?" Lagertha asked.

"I will teach him the consequences before anything happens" Ragnar replied. All Viking warriors were taught how to handle and keep slaves, violence and fear were their top methods to keep slave in line. New slaves are broken before they are used. Torture and starvation kept them to weak and afraid to fight back. Ragnar would not do this though, he didn't need to nor did he want to break Athelstan. He knew what he would do a small scare tactic would work well.

"You think too much husband" Lagertha said.

"Yeah" Ragnar laughed.

"We should invite the priest" Lagertha suggested.

"We should?" Ragnar said playfully.

"Do not toy with me, I can see the other reason you picked him. Such a sweet and innocent face. What does he hide underneath that robe? How would he compare to a man like you?" Lagertha wondered out loud.

"Let's find out" Ragnar grinned and got out of bed.

Lagertha chose to wrap a fur around her body while Ragnar chose to go completely naked. Walking into the next room they found Athelstan huddled in the corner reading from his book "Athelstan" Ragnar whispered. When Athelstan didn't look he tried again "Athelstan" this time Athelstan did look and his face was priceless "We wanted to ask you something" he said turning to his wife.

"Come join us priest" Lagertha said seductively

Athelstan seemed flabbergasted by their invitation and said "I-I have made vows of celibacy, I cannot touch a woman"

Ragnar snorted at this and jumped onto the bed next to him "Wouldn't you like to?" he asked. He watched his wife show off her leg, skin still gleaming with sweat. He turned back to the priest who did not look interested at all, it was shocking. Did he not know a good woman when he saw one?

"I cannot, it is a sin" Athelstan said.

"Who would know?" Ragnar asked.

"God would know" Athelstan replied.

This priests god pissed Ragnar off. No sex? How ridiculous, but he didn't say anything about men "What about me? I am not a woman" Ragnar asked.

The priests face looked horrified "That is even worse than a woman"

Ragnar couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sex was natural and it was how the next generation was made and it felt great. Yet this priest had been taught that sex was something to be shunned and ignored. He got up and grabbed his wife by the arm "Then sleep with your god" he mocked. Going back to their room Ragnar huffed in annoyance.

"Do not feel bad husband" Lagertha said.

"You are not offended? You were rejected and by a slave no less" Ragnar said.

"And yet we did not tie him down and force him, like most would have" she pointed out "I am surprised mostly. Not many would say no to such an offer"

"Foolish little brat" Ragnar spat and sat on the bed.

Lagertha sat next to him and said "Do not worry, he will learn"

Ragnar smiled and said "Of course he will. He is weak and so is his god. We will make him one of us"

"But before that we will teach him how to be a good slave" Lagertha said, before pushing Ragnar down onto the bed.

The next morning Ragnar entered his slaves room and woke him up. He untied him and handed him some new clothes "Wear these" he said.

"Why?" Athelstan asked.

"You cannot work in this" Ragnar replied tugged on the priests clothing. Ragnar could see hesitation in his Athelstan's eyes and decided to show his what disobedience would get him "Come with me" he said and grabbing the rope and taking him outside. He took him to a small shack and shoved him inside "Do you know what this place is?" he asked knowing Athelstan didn't know.

 Athelstan looking around before answering "No"

"This is where we store various things, tools, seeds, stuff we have no other place for" Ragnar explained simply "However do you see these" Ragnar said pointing to a pair of shackles hanging from a chain from the ceiling.

"Y-Yes" Athelstan stuttered.

"All slave owners have them. They are used to tied up disobedient slave so they can be punished. Whipped, beaten, branded and tortured" Ragnar explained. Seeing how terrified Athelstan was becoming Ragnar knew his scare tactic was working "Let me explained it to you clearly. Obedience gets you rewards, disobedience get you punishment and punishment means pain. I've never used these shackles before, are you going to give me any reason to?" he asked.

"No" Athelstan replied with a pale face.

"Then put on your new clothing slave" Ragnar said darkly.

Athelstan still hesitated and asked "Can you turn away?"

"Why? We are both men. Unless you have something to hide" Ragnar replied.

Athelstan furrowed his brows and decided to put the trouser on without removing his robe. Sliding them on underneath he heard Ragnar laughing at him, he didn't care though. Once the trousers were on he turned away from Ragnar, took off his robe and quickly put on the shirt. And finally he put on the pair of shoes. The trousers and shirt didn't fit.

Once Athelstan was changed Ragnar picked up the brown robe and gripped at the waist band of his trousers "Lagertha is right, you are too thin. Were you not fed in that place?" he asked.

"Of course, but I've never really be able to gain any weight" Athelstan replied.

"Well that will soon change. My wife will cook you some hardy meals and put some meat on your bones. You will need to be in better shape to survive here" Ragnar said. Ragnar's eyes caught the sight of a cross dangling around Athelstan's neck. The sight of the symbol offended him but he would allow Athelstan to keep it for now. He handed Athelstan a thin cord of rope and said "Use this as a belt, I will see about getting you a better one" After that Ragnar decided that Athelstan's first lesson was complete. He had coaxed him out of his clothing and taught him to fear being disobedient. It was only a small step but soon he would teach Athelstan more about living amongst Vikings.  


End file.
